


Tyzias Goes Sicko Mode

by Sollux-Captor (Nightwing132)



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Sickfic, light vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing132/pseuds/Sollux-Captor
Summary: Tyzias Wakes up sick and just wants to get her work done, but Stelsa has other plans for her ill matesprite. Cliche' sickfic.





	Tyzias Goes Sicko Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gamblignant8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamblignant8/gifts).



> This is a little gift fic for Kate, Kate Take care of yourself and I hope you feel better soon!  
> Also I only skimmed this because I'm a bad editor,so likely has some syntax and spelling errors.

Tyzias groaned as she forced her eyes open, the sound her alarm going off felt louder than usual as her head throbbed in pain. Not a good sign. The teal-blood turned over and felt her body ache as she unceremoniously pulled the plug on her alarm clock. Suddenly her body convulsed as she went into coughing fit, yeah, definitely not a good sign.  

 

“Mother fucker,” she mumbled, enunciating the “m”. She pressed the palms of her hands into her ocular stubs. The pounding in her skull had not faded with the ringing of her alarm, much to her dismay. 

“Tyzias, darling, I’ve made you a pack lunch!” the shrill voice of her matesprite called out, from another block in the hive. 

Tyzias took a deep breath, a difficult task, her bellowsacs not quite filling with enough air. She pushed herself out of the Recuperacoonm, there must be something wrong with the sopor settings to lead to her waking up ill. 

“Oh my! Zizi, you look absolutely dreadful.” Gasped Stelsa from the doorway, clutching a grub-bag in one hand and her palmhusk in the other. Her hair was set up in roller pins and a green sheet mask covered most of her face. Tyzias grinned, she was beautiful. 

“Mmm, thanks babe,” She replied, sniffling as she attempted to stretch her horribly sore muscles. “Think my ‘coon needs to be recalibrated, I feel like 

‘m gonna cough up my abdominal insides, ain’t pleasant. Ugh, Soregor is gonna give me hell for coming into class sick, can already hear his snooty voice making my migraine worse.” 

“Class?” Stelsa said shocked, “oh, Zizi, baby you’re not going anywhere like that. Not class and certainly not work. You're gonna get into my coon and let me take care of you.” 

“Wh-what,” stuttered Tyzias, “I have so much work to do, if I miss even a single day I’ll be beyond backed up! I need to file paperwork at the office, I’ve got a meeting with Tegiri in two hours, a class project with Tagora in three, and god if I backed out of a class project with him I will never hear the end of it! I promised Tirona that I would give her a tutoring session during lunch-break on the history of His Honorable Tyranny’s position, she has a quiz on it and I can’t just back out of a promise, and then I hav-”  the ramble was cut short by a soft kiss, Stelsa had moved from the door way and made her way to Tyzias without the other teal noticing, she was so wrapped up in her responsibilities.

Tyzias sunk into the kiss momentarily before pulling away. “You’re gonna get yourself sick, if you do that,” she mumbled. 

“I’ll have one of the interns file the paperwork for you, they’re terrified of you and won't think of saying no. You can fit your meeting with Tegiri into your schedule tomorrow during lunch. Tagora will be insufferable regardless of what you do and he’s plenty capable of completing the project without you. Tirona already knows all there is about His Honorable Tyranny and just wants your attention” Stelsa said calmly as she kneaded the muscles in Tyzias’ shoulders. 

“You have a busy schedule” protested Tyzias, “you don’t have time to take care of me, it’s just a little virus” 

Stelsa sighed and pressed her hand to Tyzia’s forehead, “I think you have a fever, you’re not going anywhere, I can rearrange my schedule for you. I might have to run out a few times but that won’t stop me from making sure that you’re getting the proper rest you need.” 

Tyzias groaned, it was evident that her matesprite wasn’t going to let this go, “doesn’t this seem a little...pale?” 

Stelsa blushed, a heavy teal covering her face. “I, well, I wouldn’t say that!” She ushered Tyzias to the other side of the respitblock, “Just get in my ‘coon would you. I’ll call a drone in to fix yours, for tonight, when I find the time!” 

“Awe, you don’t wanna share your ‘coon with me,” laughed Tyzias as she slid inside the sopor, oh that was much better than hers. 

Stelsa felt her face go flush again, “Maybe another night, I mean, If we shared a coon the sopor wouldn’t be as effective, and you need to rest Zizi!” 

The long-haired teal turned the sopor up to its highest setting and kissed her matespite’s forehead,  “I’m going to go get the thermometer and some grub-soup. If you get out of that ‘coon , you’ll be in big trouble, young lady!” 

“ ‘m not going anywhere,” Tyzais assured as she slid further into the sopor, Stelsa power walked out of the room leaving the other teal to her own company. 

Tyzias glanced at the side table by her own coon across the room where her palmhusk was, she bet she could get some work done from it. She slowly eased her way out of the kind embrace of the sopor slime and quickly made her way to the other-side of the room to grab the palmhusk. 

“TYZIAS ENTYKK!” hollered Stelsa charging into the room, a binder filled with paperwork tucked under her arm, a bowl of soup in one hand, and the thermometer in the other.  

Tyzias flinched as her head-ache protested the loud noise, suddenly she was being shoved over her matesprite’s shoulder, much to her horror, and being hauled back to the other side of the respitblock, without her palmhusk. 

She was dumped unceremoniously into the sopor and met with the glaring face of her lover. 

“That was fast,” remarked Tyzias, before she quickly added in “ ‘m sorry.” 

“I had grub-soup yesterday for dinner, all I had to do was heat it up,” explained Stelsa as she fiddled with the thermometer, “what were you even trying to do!” 

“I just wanted my palmhusk, babe, please I just wanted to do some wor-” she was cut off again as Stelsa stuck the thermometer under her tongue. 

“You could have just asked me to get it for you! Honestly, Zizi, and, oh dear! You’re as hot as a bronze blood, you’re not doing any work until that fever goes down!” Stelsa chided, pulling the thermometer away and handing the bowl of soup over, “you better drink that down, oh you poor thing. Just put the bowl on the table when you’re done love, I’ll take care of it in a few hours, I’ve got a meeting in 20 mins and oh dear! I’ve still got my hair pins in. Don’t get out of that sopor, I’ll be back!” 

Tyzias sighed as Stelsa rushed out the block, “just wanna work,” she grumbled to the empty room, “not fair” 

She put the soup to the side as she felt her eyelids get heavy, the sopor took over and she faded into dreamless state, half asleep with only the feeling of the slime encasing her body and the ache in her bones. She felt completely unaware of the time passing by. 

A loud slam from outside the respiteblock jerked her awake, “what in the name of the suffer” 

The shouting of words she couldn’t quite make out urged her to start to crawl out of the ‘coon. Stelsa ran into the room and gave her a glare, “get back in that sopor, Zizi.” 

“I heard yelling,” protested the sick troll, “what’s going on?” 

“Oh nothing important, your study-mate decided to come in uninvited to complain loudly about you abstinence and now he has some uninvited bruises.” Stelsa replied cheerily as she pushed Tyzias back into the sopor. 

“Babe, did you beat up Tagora? Oh my god, that’s so hot.” she said deliriously. 

Stelsa laughed, “Speaking of things that are hot, let me check your temperature again before I run to work, then you can go back to sleep, love.” 

A quick temperature check later assured that the sopor was working, Stelsa smiled proud “You’re at jade-level now, almost there! Why don’t you finish the rest of your soup, darling.” 

“Thanks babe, you’re the best matesprite a girl could ask for,” Tyzias mumbled reaching for the soup. 

“Oh, I know,” assured Stelsa, “I’ll be back in a few hours, I just have to drop off some paperwork and show up for a quick meeting. I’ll be sure to grab the papers you need to complete while I’m there.” 

Tyzias placed the empty bowl on the side-table and smiled. She really was the luckiest troll on Alternia. Stelsa did so much for her. She took care of her, understood when she needed time by herself, always supported her, ignored the whole high-treason thing. She was perfect. 

The next time Tyzias woke up the curtains were closed. Must be day already, “God, I slept through the whole night.” mumbled the teal to herself. 

She did feel much better though. She got out of the ‘coon and walked into the living block, Stelsa was passed out on the couch, on the table Tyzias’ paperwork sat completed. The teal laughed softly and smiled at her matesprite. She really didn’t deserve her, sometimes. 

“Babe,” tyzias said shaking her girlfriend lightly, “You can have your ‘coon back, I’m all better.” 

Stelsa groaned and coughed as she woke up, “Oh no,” she sniffled and glance at Tyzias, “I’m sure I can just sleep it off and by the time night comes around, I’ll be fine!”

 

Tyzias laughed,”Oh? I don’t think so, I guess it’s my turn to take care of you!”

 


End file.
